


Do you need a hand?

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you… uh, do you need a hand?” he offered, his voice was gruff and deep with sleepiness, he rubbed one hand across his eyes to wake himself even just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you need a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by brandnewandancient - This is a kink, if you don't like reading masturbation, don't go further - by why read porn, if no touchy-touch ;p

It didn’t happen very often, Fernweh thought, that Cullen fell asleep before she even got home to him. She arrived at the top of the stairs to their room and she found him, asleep on the bed, one boot still on his foot and his arm thrown over his eyes, snoring.

She had to laugh, quietly. Tiptoeing her way to him, she removed the boot that was precariously hanging off his foot and tried to tuck him under the covers. He stirred, grumbled under his breath and grasped her hip while rolling over into a more comfortable position, nearly knocking her over. This time, she did burst into laughter at her failed attempt to make him more comfortable, but it wasn’t for her lack of trying.

Once he was sort of tucked in, she made her way across the room to the fireplace to stir the embers and throw a few logs on it, lighting the room and warming it. The night was cold and the stone walls grasped the ice like a second skin at times. Cullen spoke under his breath, deep in sleep, which drew her attention to him – the orange glow of the fire highlighted his best features and she bit her lower lip slightly.

She sighed, berating herself when she felt the first little tingle of excitement between her legs. He was too tired to pleasure her, she knew that and respected it – it wasn’t rare to greet each other the next morning when they came home late, and this was no different.

But, it didn’t deter her selfish _needs_ – she’d been thinking about his touch, his kisses against her skin for days already and had had no chance to satisfy herself on the road. Too many companions, too much noise – too much _drinking_. She removed her own clothing and put on her loose sleeping attire. She sighed, realising that she was heading down a road she couldn’t stop and she needed to take care of herself, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to rest, lying next to him until he woke in the morning and they took care of each other.

She squeezed her eyes shut, apologising to Cullen in her head for not being able to wait and slipped in next to him under the covers. She curled onto herself, watching him carefully, she moved one of his curls away from his forehead and smiled.

“ _Cullen?_ ” she whispered, testing to see how asleep he was, she didn’t want to disturb him. She poked him with her index finger, he didn’t stir – not even a sigh. He was out _cold_ and she apologised again, quietly.

She turned her back to him, biting her lower lip in anticipation and she carefully slipped her hand over her panties, pressing down on her clit to give herself a bit of a tease. She closed her eyes, the dampness already noticeable through the material and she quickly moved her hand over her pubic mound and slipped it under her underwear, touching herself slowly, enticing the sensation even further and she sighed, elated.

Cullen stirred, sensing the shift in weight next to him. He didn’t move at first, sleep still fogging his senses and when she said his name, it didn’t quite register that she was actually there, in bed with him. He thought he was dreaming, to be perfectly honest, since she wasn’t supposed to be back for another day.

There was something that caught his attention, a sound - her sigh to be exact. It was a particular sigh he’d recognise anywhere, the kind that encouraged him to keep going when he had his face between her legs and tasted her. He turned his head towards the sound, opening one eye groggily.

He saw her, turned away from him – he could see the curve of her hip under the covers and she slowly rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. He smiled, thinking she was asleep when he heard _that sigh_ again, muffled by the pillow. He watched her for a moment, trying not to blink and noticed her lower body moving in a rolling motion.

“Fernweh?”

She froze, turning her head quickly towards him, her eyes so wide in surprise it made him laugh. “Oh… Cullen! I didn’t mean to… I… Uh. _Maker_.” She wanted the bed to open up and swallow her whole. This was not what she envisioned at all.

“Do you… uh, do you need a hand?” he offered, his voice was gruff and deep with sleepiness, he rubbed one hand across his eyes to wake himself even just a little. He was smirking at her – the kind of smirk that drove her a little wild.

“I do _not_ ,” she huffed, “need any help, I’m perfectly capable of doing it _alone_.” She removed her hand from inside her panties and tucked them under her chest, the dampness of her arousal lingering on her fingers.

She was mortified.

“I can see that,” he teased, resting his hand on her lower back. He closed his eyes and fought the drift of sleep again, he wanted to talk more. “I’m serious though,” he murmured, the grogginess in his voice was not helping the tingle between her legs. He took his hand off her lower back, moving closer to her. “I’m seriously offering my services,” he wiggled his fingers, “I just want to touch you, I’m too tired for anything else right now.”

She raised a brow, looking at his hand. He had closed his eyes again and snuggled even closer. “What do you mean, offering your services?”

“Is that a yes?” He murmured, smiling.

“It’s an intrigued _yes_.” She lifted her head from the pillow, pursing her lips in a question that didn’t leave her lips – Cullen slid closer, his head resting on her back between her shoulder blades and he slipped his hand down her back. His fingers massaged the muscle and he found the edge of her hip and followed the material to the mattress. She lifted her ass, just enough to give him room for his hand. His clumsy fingers slipped inside her panties and she chuckled, taking her own hand to meet his.

“I think,” he whispered, kissing her through her nightgown, “you should just use me.”

“Use you?” She moved her hips, just enough to guide his fingers in the right spot, her sex pulsing with anticipation.

“Hmm,” he rubbed his face on her back to get comfortable, his weight wasn’t too much on her, she could still move under him. “Use my hand, my fingers – I want you to cum.”

There was something about the way he gently commanded her just then, it made her flush and she obeyed him willingly. Rolling her hips against his hand, she let her own fingers guide him against her clit – his weight restricting her movements but it only added to her excitement.

She stiffened his middle finger, moving her hips high to let the digit rub her slit – she was wet and Cullen hummed his approval against her back. She humped the length of his finger slowly, her hips moving sharply and with purpose. She was tingling right down to her toes and she let out a moan, smiling at him, even if he couldn’t see.

He flattened his palm, finger still leaning against her entrance and she pressed her sex against the mattress, trapping his hand there effectively. She made slow circles with her hips, pulling her body away from his hand just enough to keep contact but far enough to keep her wanting.

She spread her legs, just enough to lift herself a few inches and slowly moved down again, repeating the motion over and over until she sped up, little by little. He flexed his fingers, letting one slide inside of her and she gasped, humping faster. She arched her back, clenching her ass – her lips swallowing his fingers as a second digit entered.

“Is that okay?” he mumbled, still foggy with sleep, she answers him by quickening the pace. She removed her hand from under her, grasping the sheet and nearly bit into the pillow when she nearly let herself cum. She stopped herself, breathless – hips twitching with the need to keep going.

He flicks his wrist, his palm rubbing against her sex and she shivered under him– she was wet, his fingers are coated with her pleasure. He slipped his hand away from her sex, she whined softly, unhappy with his decision. He slid his hand over her ass and slipped his fingers inside her pussy from behind. One finger, two and she perked her ass up even higher and whispered to him to add one more.

He obliged, she curled her bottom toward her belly, and pushed back out again, making him fuck her with his fingers. She fucked his hand, quickly, slowly – he can feel her squeezing around his fingers and it was getting harder to stay sleepy. He bit his lower lip, his erection making itself known but he promised – her pleasure, her arousal only and not his own.

He caught a glimpse of her hands, she was touching her breast, squeezing it while she moved against him, increasing her pace. She sighed, moaning – whispering her need for him.

He smiled, her scent is all around him – she was hot, sweating under him – he could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ribcage through her back. She dragged out a moan, hips twitching she let go of her breast and tries to find purchase against the sheets. She threw her head back, frowning, her mouth open in a silent gasp and Cullen didn’t move – not an inch. She was fucking his hand, cumming around his fingers slowly.

It was slow, simmering, and pulsing – her whole body shook from the tip of her toes to her head. She panted with the strangest sound coming from deep within her chest and she clamped her thighs together, unable to move when the first ripple of pleasure came through.

Cullen lifted his head from her back and shuffled upwards, his clothed chest against her back – she was gasping through the waves of pleasure and he captured her lips with his own, swallowing her sounds.

She collapsed, under him – he rolls off her back, slipping his hands away from her entrance and resting it again on her lower back, making gentle circles with his thumb. He smiled while she rolled over, her breathlessness was a compliment.

“Was that alright?” He asked, he could feel sleep taking him back, Fernweh curled into his side, chuckling.

“It was…”

Cullen snored before she could even finish her sentence. She shook her head, smiling at him before tucking herself next to him and drifted to sleep, satisfied.


End file.
